


One stormy night

by riicky83



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anthropomorphic Ponies (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), F/M, Human, Interspecies Sex, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riicky83/pseuds/riicky83
Summary: My name is Damian and I can cross into a world filled with Anthropomorphic.Thanks to an incident, I had to allow two of them to spend the night at my place in my world to prevent a spell from causing more harm than good. The incident caused Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy to regress in age until they were fillies again.Despite psychically being fillies, their minds were still that of full-grown mares.I knew the girls have grown close to me but I didn't know quite how they felt about me until the two temporary fillies had to stay for the night. Now during this stormy night, I'll find out how they truly feel about me.
Relationships: Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) & Original Character(s), Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	One stormy night

My name is Damian and I live in the human world, why do I say this?. Well, it’s because I’m able to cross over to another world, a world called Equestria. Over there the inhabitants are anthropomorphic beings, mostly ponies but there are other creatures too.

My ability to cross over had attracted a certain group of ponies That I became friends with.

First is an orange earth pony with blonde hair and pail by the name of Applejack, normally when I see her she has her signature Stetson hat and usually some form of farmish type clothing since she works on her family's farm.

Next up is a very bubbly pink earth pony with a darker shade of pink cotton candy-like hair and tail called Pinkie Pie, her clothing is often bright just like her personality but has a somewhat girly accent to it.

Fluttershy is up next, a very shy yellow pegasus with pink hair and tail. She’s normally in some form of comfortable dress or anything that’s light and airy. Fluttershy is able to communicate with various animals in her world but it doesn’t seem like that skill translates in my world.

The next pegasus is Rainbow Dash, a very proud flyer. Blue body with rainbow hair and tail. She has a somewhat tomboyish attitude to her as well as a figure to match and she often tends to wear t-shirts and shorts, often at times, tight-fitting shorts.

Next up is a unicorn named Rarity, with her pure white body and purple curled hair and tail, Rarity certainly catches your attention. Her clothes are self-made and very stylish which you would expect from a high-class mare.

Last up was an unusual one, I say unusual due to her species. She looks like someone bred a unicorn with a pegasus but from what I’ve been told, she’s an alicorn as well as a princess. Twilight Sparkle has a purple body with dark purple hair and tail that has one stripe of violet and of magenta running through them. A somewhat nerdy type but also a friendly one too boot.

These girls have been very good friends to me when I cross over to their world and now it seems like they need my help.

Somehow the girls got into a little *problem* during one of their adventures. Rainbow and Fluttershy had to recover an item whilst the other four took care of a few other things. What the two pegasi didn't know was, the item had a magical protection on it. The two pegasi bodies started to regress until they were fillies again but mentally they were still full grown mares.

Apparently, according to Twilight, it could’ve been worse. The magic only had power on the two for as long as they were in Equestria. Because Twilight quickly opened a portal to my house and had the two sent to my world, the magic stopped. If she hadn't done that, they may have regressed until they were never born.

You could imagine my surprise when I heard the noise in my bedroom, I went up to investigate and found both Rainbow and Fluttershy wearing one of my shirts like a dress as they were now too small to wear their regular clothes.

Twilight reckons the spell will wear off after a day meaning they’ll have to stay with me until it was safe to return to their world.

So that’s where we are now.

Earlier, Twilight opened a portal so Rarity can give the pegasi some sleepwear for the night. I allowed them to do that in the spare bedroom so they can have some privacy. Well, they are of the opposite gender to me and I didn’t want to intrude on them.

I have a hard time going to sleep on most nights and tonight was no exception especially due to the thunderstorms going on outside. I was just laying there with nothing but my boxers on when I heard a small knocking on my door.

The door opened to reveal the two fillies.

“Um, Damian?. Are you still up?” came a timid voice.

“Yeah” I replied.

“Um, can we sleep with you tonight?, I’m not so good with thunderstorms, even as a filly”. Fluttershy said before jumping at the next clash of thunder.

Fluttershy I could understand but not Rainbow, however, I didn’t question it. “Sure,” I said.

The two flew over before hovering over my bed, this gave me a better view in the somewhat dark room.

Fluttershy had a simple nighty whilst Rainbow had on a long-sleeved pyjama set.

“Don’t get the wrong idea buddy” Rainbow warned, “I’m not scared, I just wanna make sure you don’t take *advantage* of poor Flutters, ok?”.

“You really think I’d do something like that?” I replied as they slipped underneath the covers, Fluttershy was on my right and Rainbow was on my left. “You know I care about you girls so for you to say that, “well I’m hurt” I pretend to sulk at Rainbow.

Rainbow looked at me before giving me a jab to my arm, “you know what I mean. I just don’t want you to hurt her, that’s all”.

They curled up next to me with Fluttershy holding tightly to me as another bolt came crashing down.

We laid there for a bit as we listened to the thunder, each bolt made Fluttershy jump and cling onto me. Just to help calm her down, I placed my arm around her.

Rainbow let out a dissatisfied noise, “hey, no fair” she said. Grabbing my left arm, she placed it around her body. “There, that’s better,” she said as she started hugging up to me. “You know?, human skin doesn’t feel too bad”. She placed her nuzzle close to my chest, “smells nice too. What do you think Flutters?”.

Fluttershy let out a small “Mhm” to confirm that she agreed.

I felt Rainbow’s fingers roaming across my chest. “But” her voice somewhat trailed off, “I can’t help but wonder”. Her hand started moving south, “what you’re like down here”. Rainbow’s hand eventually ran over my bulge as she gave it a teasing squeeze, “not hard eh?. Well, I guess you can control yourself next to two cute fillies. But you don’t need to hold back or be modest, we may psychically be fillies but deep down inside”. She started rubbing my bulge as I felt the blood starting to flow into it, “we’re full-grown mares and mature enough to mate”. By this point, her muzzle had moved up to my head as I felt her hot breath on my ear. “Mm, I say we’re about ready to go,” Rainbow said as I felt my cock now tenting my boxers.

The two sat up in bed as Rainbow threw the covers back whilst Fluttershy turned on the bedside lamp. We had to shield our eyes as we adapted to the change in brightness.

One my eyes stopped hurting in the light I was able to see their nightwear more clearly. Fluttershy’s nighty was a light green colour and Rainbow’s pyjamas were a light blue colour which had her signature rainbow lightning bolt emblazoned all over it.

“Oh, my” Fluttershy said as she covered her mouth with her hands as she stared at my bulge.

Rainbow had a sort of greedy look to her face as she licked her lips, her hands went to the bottom of her top as she grabbed the bottom of her top as well as the waistband of her bottoms. She lifted her top just enough to show off her stomach and a little bit of her chest as she pulled her bottoms down to show off a good portion of her groin area without flashing off her genitals. “Like what you seeing boy?” she taunted before releasing her bottoms to grab my left hand. She placed it on her exposed stomach. Rainbow then let go of her top so it covered my hand before moving my hand north until I felt something hard and protruding on top of a small but soft mound. Rainbow then grabbed the bottom of Fluttershy’s nighty before raising it slightly.

This earned an “eep” from Fluttershy as her pussy came into view.

“We asked Rarity to make our sleepwear but we also asked her to not make any panties for us, we wanted to give you a special surprise”. Rainbow said as she raised the nighty higher until it was under Fluttershy’s chest.

Surprisingly, Fluttershy didn’t stop Rainbow as she lifted her arms up so Rainbow could remove the nighty, as she did, her own top raised a little as it exposed her midsection until Rainbow held her arms up so Fluttershy could pull her top off.

Now I’m lying here with a topless filly and a completely nude filly and my hand is on one of their breasts too. Not content with this, Rainbow grabbed my right hand and placed it on Fluttershy’s breast eliciting another “eep” from her. Rainbow then balanced the scene out by grabbing her bottoms and pulling them off.

The two shifted about until they were kneeling above each of my thighs.

“Enjoying the sights?” Rainbow said as her hands made their way back to my bulge. A subtle shade of red spread across their faces as she grabbed the waistband of my boxers. “Ok big boy”, she licked her hips, “Our turn, we want to see what a human’s dick looks like”. With that being said, she pulled my boxers down.

“Oh my” Fluttershy exclaimed as she saw what I was packing.

“Impressive” Rainbow followed, “Different to the stallions back home but still”. She took Fluttershy’s hands “You go first, if it wasn’t for your reactions to thunder and lightning, we’d might not have a decent opportunity to finally rut with our special pony human”.

Pony human was a term they used for me, they consider me just as much a pony as I am a human.

I felt Fluttershy’s soft hands directly touching my member as Rainbow guided them to my dick. Fluttershy’s delicate fingers wrapped around my cock as she leant forward to get a better view. I could feel her breath tickling my meat. Her tongue came out as she gave me an experimental lick. Fluttershy licked her lips like she enjoyed the taste before she tucked her trailing hair behind her pony ear, opened her mouth and took me into her hot maw. Due to the muzzle, she took in more of my meat than I’d expected.

As she did that, Rainbow lowered her hips until her pussy touched my thigh before she started grinding against me. Rainbow watched Fluttershy until she said, “Fuck it, I want more”. She hovered in the air before floating over to me and turning around so I could see her young supple butt. She lifted her tail before landing on my face. Rainbow wiggled her butt as my nose started slipping between her cheeks, “come on big boy, put that tongue to work”.

I felt Fluttershy move as my dick got cold for a second, the hand I had on her also went cold so I used both hands on Rainbow’s sweet little ass. As I held her butt and started licking her tasty snatch, I felt something hot and tight slipping over my cock like a hot tight-fitting glove.

I felt Fluttershy shifting her weight as she bobbed up and down along my shaft.

“That’s it Flutters,” Rainbow said spurring her on in between her own cute moans, “ride that stallion. Oh sweet Celestia, drive that tongue in deeper”.

Damn Fluttershy is tight, I’m struggling to hold back my spunk but from the way she’s bucking her hips wildly. She must be struggling as well. I felt the first load empty into her before she collapsed backwards, my second load started shooting inside her until it popped out as it partially covered her legs, my midsection and catching Rainbow’s face. The last load came out just as my cock pointed back at Fluttershy so it coated the rest of her young body.

“Wow”, Rainbow said as she used her fingers to wipe off the cum from her face. She scooped the cum into her mouth, “Hm, not bad but I need more to make a proper taste analysis”. She dismounted my face so she can start licking the cum from my body.

I waited until she worked her way up to Fluttershy’s pussy, once she’s grabbed her legs she turned her head as she raised her flank into the air. “What’re you waiting for?, give it to me big boy”.

I got up before kneeling behind Rainbow as I grabbed her hips, I pressed my dick against her soaked slit until it started sinking into her tight nethers.

As I did this, Rainbow clamped her lips around Fluttershy’s pussy so she can enjoy the taste of her juices mixed with my seeds.

Not holding back I started ramming Rainbow hard and fast and from the sounds, she was making, that was how she wanted it.

Rainbow’s way of showing me that she liked this was to hold her tail up high as her wings started twitching.

I grabbed her tail and held it up. As I thrusted into her I noticed something. Each time I was fully hilted in her, her wings fully extended. When I pulled out, they retracted.

“Ah, Damian. I’m close I’m gonna” Rainbow started saying as she raised her head from Fluttershy’s pussy.

Shit, I’m getting close too. I’ve already ran the risk of impregnating Fluttershy but I can’t risk Rainbow too.

“Inside, please I want to feel you cum inside” Rainbow pleaded.

This took me over the edge as instinct overcame reason. Like a beast in heat, I grunted as I unloaded into her. Each time I came, I leant over until her back met my chest.

“Wow!, you really came hard didn’t you”? Rainbow said panting. “The thought of knocking up two fillies must’ve been a real turn on for ya huh?” she teased. “Well you should thank your lucky star, both of us aren’t in season so the chances for us to become pregnant are zero”. She wiggled her butt, “but don’t let that stop you from trying. Come on big boy, keep fucking us”.

I lost track of time as we continued screwing each other brains out. All I know is we eventually took a break to hit the showers before finally falling asleep in the bed as we’ve finally tired ourselves out, we didn’t even put the covers back on us.

When I awoke the next morning, I found my two special fillies have become two beautiful and special mares. I couldn’t help but stare as their nude bodies were right there for me to see.

Fluttershy had a reasonably large rack which had been previously hidden by her clothing but now I can see them in their glory. Her pussy had a neat patch of pubes that matched her hair and tail colour.

Rainbow had a small rack but her breasts were at least big enough to fill my hands from what I can see, cute and aerodynamic. Her pubes were also neatly trimmed and just like with Fluttershy, they matched her hair and tail.

I carefully grabbed their butts and gave them a squeeze as they started to stir.

“Mm, looks like someone wants another round” Rainbow said as she rubbed the sleepers from her eyes.

But before we could do anything, a portal opened up.

“Damn, looks like we’ll have to pick this up another time,” Rainbow said as we sat up. 

The two girls kissed me. 

“Maybe we can do this the next time you come over,” Fluttershy said, “and maybe the other girls can join too”.

They flew over to the portal, taking one last look at me they both winked as they shook their flanks at me before flying through the portal. As the portal closed I could hear Twilight saying “why are you two naked? And what have you been up to?. You two smell a lot like Dam”. As she mentioned my name, the portal closed cutting off what I could hear which left a smile on my face.


End file.
